A strange new world
by laze jovanov
Summary: In the clash between Goku and Frieza, Goku is accidently send to the world of Frozen though a rift.


After Frieza got cut in half by his own attack he begged Goku to spare some energy,even though Goku hated him for what he has done he still gave him a bit of enrrgy. However insted of using it to get away from the planet Frieza decides to use it to kill Goku but Goku counters the attack with a blast of his own creating a rift which sends him in different world.

* * *

Goku woke up to see that he was in some kind of forest.

"I'm...on Earth" Goku asked in surprise and looked around himself to see that he was in his orange Gi "Huh,I knew my Gi was ripped of in my battle with Frieza" Goku then realized he couldn't sense Frieza's energy. "I can't seem to sense him anywhere and I don't think this is Earth. I better start exploring"

Goku began flying,he kept flying until he saw a castle "Huh...I don't remeber that." Goku commented as he flew straight at the castle

When he came close he decided to start walking so that people won't freak out.

"Everything seems strange here" Goku commented as walked around,some of the villagers were looking at Goku with curiosity due to his unusual cloths.

...

As Goku was walking looking around he accidently bumped into a girl knocking her in a bout which was gonna fall in the water if Goku had not stopped it by placing his foot on the boat.

"Hey..." Anna said a little angered out of Goku's clumsiness but took it back when she saw his face

"Sorry...I kinda wasn't paying attention there...hehe" Goku nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head

"No...no,no It's my fault I wasn't looking" she said to him in a shy way

"No...I think I was the one who should have been paying attention" Goku said as helped her up

"And...you are..." She asked

"Goku...Son Goku" He said

"Son Goku from..." She asked

"Ahhh...Son Goku from...Earth..." Goku nervously said

"Earth ?" She asked a little surprised "Well...I'm Princess Anna from Arendelle"

"Nice to meet you Princess Anna" Goku said with his cheerful tone

"It's nice to meet you too Son Goku" Anna said

"You can call me just Goku" Goku told her

"Well thanks...I guess" Anna then realized "The bells,the coronation, I-I I better go,I have to go...ugh...bye" She waved and ran off

Goku simply waved back at her "Bye !" Goku said

After that Anna met Hans and almost instantly got attracted towards him as well.

Soon it became hard for Anna to choose which one should she pick Hans or Goku

...

Later in the party Goku was going to enter the party but was blocked by two guards

"Ugh...is there something wrong ?" Goku asked

"Sir...you are not a gust here I'm going to have to ask you to leave" One soldier said

Goku was about to when Anna saw him

"No ! No ! He's with me." Anna said

"Anna ?" Goku asked

Hearing this the guards allowed Goku to pass and enter

"Thanks Anna" Gouk said

"Your welcome" Anna said "Now how about...we dance"

"Ughh...I'm not really sure about this cause you see I'm not a very good dancer" Goku exclaimed

"Oh...well then how about...we talk" Anna asked

"Ummm...sure..." Goku said

The both leaved the room and went in the tower

"Ahhh...Goku...I mean Son Goku...I mean" Anna tried to say but got confused

"Hey it's cool" Goku said happily "You can call me whatever you want"

Anna took a deep breath "Okay...do you ever have any siblings...you know brothers"

Hearing this made Goku a bit uncomfortable

"Ahhh...how about we talk about something else ?" Goku suggested

"Why ?" Anna asked

"Well I had brother..."

"Had ?"

"Yeah...but he wasn't like any brother I wanted to have he was cold,cruel,sadistic and murderous" Goku explained much to Anna's shock "All he ever wanted to do is kill innocent people for the sake of his amusement and he didn't stop there he wanted me to join group of his which involved killing people and taking over homes of others. When I refused he tried to kill me but me and my friend Piccolo were able to team up on him and defeat him. "

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing what kind of a brother would wan't to kill his own blood ?

"He also took my son and..."

"Wait ! You have a son !?" Anna asked in shock

"Yeah, why ?" Goku asked

"But...you're so young !"

"To be honest I was actually a bit surprised myself of how slowly I age" Gouk laughed nervously

It was official Anna at first was thinking of choosing Goku but after hearing this...

"Anna is there something wrong ? You look...depressed" Goku asked her

"No it's not that...it's just...Goku I was thinking of you and I to be together" Anna said

"Well we are together "Goku said

"No,no I meant like you and I to be..."

Goku now realized what Anna was trying to say

"Hey it's ok,we can still be friends" Goku said making Anna smile

"Oh...You gotta meet my sister Elsa !" Anna said as she grabbed Goku by the hand to take him to her sister

...

"Elsa !" Anna said to her sister "I mean Queen Elsa." She bowed "May I present Son Goku of Earth !"

"Earth ?" Elsa asked in surprise

"Yeah it's kind of a long story" Goku said as he laughed

"He's my friend and he's...rather new here" Anna explained shocking Elsa

"This is my first time actually" Goku said

"Well it's nice to meet you Son Goku" Elsa smiled

"Nice to meet you too Queen Elsa" Goku said with his usual Son grin

"Anna !"

Anna turns around to see Hans.

"Hans !" Anna said happily "Elsa may also introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"

"You Majisty" Hans bowed

"We would like..." Both Anna and Hans said

"Uh...you're blessing" Hans continued

"...of..." Anna continued

"...of out marriage !"

"Marriage ?" Both Goku and Elsa said in surprise

"Yes !" Anna happily replied

"Well congratulations Anna" Goku said happily

"Thank you...oh wait I forgot to introduce you to Hans, Gouk this is Hans,Hans Goku" Anna said

"Please to meet you" Hans said

"Please to meet you too" Goku said happily

"I'm sorry,I'm confused" Elsa said

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves,we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony,of course we'll have soup,roast and ice-cream and then..."

Anna gasped

"Wait would we live here ?"

"Here ?" Elsa asked in disbelief

"Absolutely !" Hans said

"Anna..." Elsa tried to say

"Ohhh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us !"

"He has twelve brothers ?" Goku asked in surprise"Well then again my friend Piccolo had quite a lot of brothers himself"

"No,no,no,no,no-" Elsa began

"Of course we have the room. I don't know some of the must-"

"Just down. No one's brothers are staying here,no one is getting married" Elsa declared

"Wait...what ?" Anna asked puzzled

"May I talk to you please...alone ?" Elsa asked

Anna however locked hands with Hans "No...what ever your gonna say you can say it to all of us."

Elsa sighted "Fine...you can't marry a man you just met"

"You can if it's true love" Anna argued

"Anna what do you know about true love ?" Elsa asked her

"More than you...all you know is how to shut people out !" Anna declared

"Anna I think you might wanna stop..." Goku suggested seeing how this might not end well

"You asked for my blessing,but my answer is 'no'."Elsa took a deep breath "now...excuse me..." Elsa said as she walked away

"Your Majisty if I may ease your-" Hans began

"No,you may not. And I...I think you should go." Elsa said

Elsa started to walk away from the trio

"The party is over,close the gates" She said to one of her guards as she passed him

"Yes your Majisty"

"What ?" Anna asked as she ran towards her sister "Elsa no,no wait." Anna grabbed her hand but accidently took her glove

"Give me my glove !" Elsa said trying to grab her glove but Anna pulled away

"Elsa Please ! Please ! I can't leave like this anymore !"

Tears started to fall for Elsa's eyes

"Then leave." She said

Elsa folded her arms,and began to walk towards the door

"What did I ever do to you ?!" Anna asked

"Enough Anna."

"No...why...why do you shut me out ? Why do you shut the world out ? What are you so afraid of !?"

"I said...ENOUGH !" Elsa angrily gave her sharp reply but accidently used her powers to created sharp spikes around herself much to everyone surprise.

"Sorcery...I knew something was going on here" Duke said as he hide behind one of his guards

"Elsa..." Anna said in shock

Goku began following along with Anna and Duke as Elsa as she ran away and came outside,she accidently froze a fountain.

"There she is ! Stop her !"

"Stay away just stay-" Elsa accidently shot an ice blast towards the starirs causing Duke to slip but Goku dodges it.

"Monster...Monster !" Duke pointed at her

Seeing that she is a danger to her kingdom. She ran away

"Elsa !" Her sister yelled out and began to ran after her followed by Hans and Goku

Elsa froze the water and ran away from her kingdom and into the forest.


End file.
